


Постправовая защита

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— У тебя ведь на самом деле нет юридического образования? — поинтересовался Тони, потому что был крайне надоедливым типом. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постправовая защита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [post legal defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872164) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Пост-второй фильм.
> 
> Переведено в подарок для Elvira-aja.

— У тебя ведь на самом деле нет юридического образования? — поинтересовался Тони, потому что был крайне надоедливым типом. — В смысле, ты тут пробралась в мой юрдепартамент — и я ещё скажу отделу кадров пару ласковых; просто красотки — всегда пожалуйста, но вот русские наёмные убийцы — это уже чересчур. А у тебя для этой работы вообще нет подготовки.  
— Поверь мне, — ответила Наташа, — я прекрасно подготовлена.  
Отдавая Тони должное — он ни на секунду не подумал купиться.  
— Поверить тебе? Я что, похож на идиота?  
Ответ, по мнению Наташи, был слишком очевиден для того, чтобы произносить его вслух.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— А если бы кто-то подал на нас в суд? Ты об этом подумала? Твой босс об этом подумал?  
— У меня есть список.  
— У тебя есть список, — эхом отозвался Тони. — Отлично. Теперь мне гораздо спокойнее, раз у тебя есть список.  
— Текущих судебных исков. Имена, даты и принятые жалобы.  
— Принятые жалобы, — повторил Тони. — Мне это нравится. Знаешь, а ты отлично держишься. Говоришь почти как настоящий адвокат. Как насчёт личной информации? Номера телефонов, адреса, всё такое? Это тоже есть в списке?  
— Да.  
— Значит, это как список целей на устранение, — заключил Тони. — Дай мне его, хочу посмотреть, может, там есть кто-то, кого я терпеть не могу. Если уж в моей компании работает наёмная убийца, надо пользоваться возможностью.  
_Рано или поздно ты почувствуешь непреодолимое желание застрелить его_ , сообщил Наташе Фьюри на брифинге. _Борись с ним._  
— Я не собираюсь убивать кого-либо ради тебя, Старк. — Он и так понимал это. Скорее всего. — И компания больше не твоя.  
— Что там написано на главной двери? "Поттс Индастриз"? Нет, не думаю. Значит, моя.  
_Борись с ним изо всех сил. Потому что если кому-нибудь из Щ.И.Т.а и доведётся всадить этому сукину сыну пулю в лоб, то это буду я._  
— Это всё?  
Тони допил свой напиток.  
— Извинение бы не помешало. И разумеется, я его не услышу, так что, знаешь, забей. Проехали. Всё в порядке. Я не нравлюсь тебе, ты не нравишься мне, минуем часть с клятвой о вечной дружбе и разойдёмся, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться.  
— Мне жаль, что я оставила Пеппер в Экспо, — сказала Наташа.  
Тони моргнул. Кажется, впервые с момента их знакомства он показал свои настоящие эмоции.  
— Эй, — начал он, — ты не могла знать, что там будет опасно. Кроме того, мне выдалась отличная возможность поизображать героя. Знаешь, вся эта героико-спасательная романтика просто чудеса творит в плане отношений.  
— Да, — подтвердила Наташа. — Я была там.  
— Вот видишь, всё отлично. Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Только пожалуйста, никого не убивай, пока притворяешься, что работаешь на Пеппер.  
_С мистером Старком может быть непросто порой,_ сказал ей Коулсон. _Но он умён. Просто его легко отвлечь. Не давайте ему отвлекаться, и в конце концов он всё сделает как полагается.  
Он способен быть хорошим человеком — когда ему не оставляют другого выбора._


End file.
